Ben Whishaw
Ben Whishaw (1980 - ) Film Deaths * The Trench (1999) [Pte. James Deamis]: Presumably shot repeatedly by German snipers during the Battle of the Somme after being wounded, (since we last see him on his knees clutching his arm as Paul Nicholls is forced to march on, it's possible he could've survived, but considering the outcome I thought I'd list this just to be safe). * Perfume: The Story of a Murderer (2006) [Jean-Baptiste Grenouille]: Torn apart/devoured by a crowd in the street, after he pours his perfume over himself to make himself irresistible to them. (Thanks to ND and Sheena) *''I'm Not There (2007)'' [Arthur]: *''Bright Star (2009)'' [John Keats]: Dies (off-screen) of complications from tuberculosis. * Cloud Atlas (2012) [Cabin Boy/Robert Frobisher/Store Clerk/Georgette/Tribesman]: Playing multiple roles in the various segments of the film, "Robert Frobisher" commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth (off screen); his body is seen when James D'Arcy discovers it a moment later. The "Tribesman" is likely killed during Hugh Grant's assault on the village (off screen); we only see the village on fire and several dead bodies when Tom Hanks arrives, but given that Raevan Lee Hanan was the only other confirmed survivor of the attack, Ben's death is extremely likely. Ben's other roles survive the film, though as with most surviving characters, they likely die of old age/natural causes over the course of the story (Ben is in heavy make-up for several of the roles.) * Paddington (2014) [Paddington Bear]: Providing the voice of a bear, we very briefly see a fantasy of 'Paddington' as a stuffed taxidermy museum piece, when Nicole Kidman reveals what she plans to do to him. (He survives the movie in reality.) TV Deaths * The Hollow Crown: Richard II (2012) [Richard II]: Shot three times with arrows by Tom Hughes and his attendants in the dungeon; his body is seen when Tom Hughes presents his coffin to Rory Kinnear. Gallery Benwhishaw.jpg|Ben Whishaw in Perfume: The Story of a Murderer Ben Whishaw Richard II.jpg|Ben Whishaw in The Hollow Crown Ben Whishaw Richard II-0.jpg|Ben Whishaw in The Hollow Crown Whishaw, Ben Whishaw, Ben Whishaw, Ben Whishaw, Ben Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in The Wachowskis Movies Category:Nudity Category:Actors who died in Tom Tykwer Movies Category:BBC Stars Category:James Bond Stars Category:Child Actors Category:Gay actors Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Action Stars Category:History Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees